Geheim '
by IwantE.C
Summary: Bella und Edward führen Charlie hinters Licht. Er denkt Bella wäre mit Jacob zusammen. Kann das gut gehen? One-shot


Prolog:

Es gab einen Menschen, dem ich mein Leben zugewendet hatte. Er war mein Leben und ich Waden. Unsere Seelen waren miteinander verwoben und ohne den Anderen Konnten wir nicht weiterleben. Edward und ich. Für immer ... Doch Charlie - mein Dad - hatte etwas dagegen. Deswegen mufeten wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten. Jungen waren in seinem Haus strikt verboten. Nur Jacob war eine Ausnahme. Diese Ausnahme, Krieg die große Lüge. Charlie dachte ich wäre mit Jacob zusammen und so spielten wir es IHM vor. In Wirklichkeit aber, und war ich zusammen mit Edward alle außer Charlie wussten wie schlimm ich in Edward verliebt war.

Kapitel 1:

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Heute Abend ... _

"Miss Swan."

"Äh ... ähm ... auch. Tut mir Leid ich habe nicht aufgepasst. ", Gab ich zu. Es war die letzte Stunde und meine Gedanken waren schon bei _IHM_. Charlie würde heute zu einem Angelwochenende mit Billy aufbrechen und ich hatte das Haus für mich alleine. Besser gesagt: Wir hatten das Haus für uns.

"Das ist nun schon das fünfte Mal in dieser Woche. Könnte ich vielleicht mal ihre Aufzeichnungen sehen? "

Ohne, das ich auch nur eine Chance hätte zu antworten griff Herr Varner nach meinem Block. Das könnte jetzt peinlich werden. Ich hatte die ganze Seite mit Liebesschwüren und weiteren Belanglosigkeiten über Edward vollgeschrieben.

"Nun gut, Miss Swan. Ich werde IHNEN zehn Punkte abziehen. Ich kann IHNEN ja kein Nachsitzen geben, da sie die nächste Zeit ja schon ausgebucht sind. "

Alle begannen zu lachen außer mir. Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken oder ähnliches. Ich war nur froh das meine Notizen nicht die ganze Klasse horte. Ich war empört und beließ es bei einem höflichen Nicken. Den Rest der Stunde Versuchte ich angestrengt auf zu passen. Ich schaute an die Tafel:

_Bei einer Elektrolyse werden Edward abgegeben und von anderen Stoffen aufgenommen. Dieser Vorgang, ein Vorgang Edward, nennt man Elektrolyse. Eine weit Verbreite Edward Art der Abgabe._

Ich gab es auf und Mächte wieder jedes Wort zu Edward. Dann klingelte es endlich und ich rannte als Erste aus dem Raum und direkt in seine starken muskulösen Arme.

Die ganze Pein der ich ausgesetzt war Vergaß ich in Sekunden. Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen, um den schlimmeren Teil meines Tages zu vergessen. Seine zarten Lippen schmeckten heute angenehm nach Himbeere ...

Ich horte ein Räuspern hinter mir, dann tippte ein Finger unangenehm auf meine Schulter. "Keine Aktivitäten zwischen Schülern verschiedenen Geschlechts im Schulgebäude. § 10 Abs. 3. Das gilt auch für sie Miss und Mister Swan Cullen. Sollten Sie besser lernen. "Verwirrt und wieder gepeinigt drehte ich mich um. Ich war sauer, dass. unser Kuss unterbrochen wurde, doch für heute hatte ich mir genug Ärger eingehandelt. Na gut, für eine Sache musste es noch ausreichen.

"Ich werde mich an die Regeln halten. Und nur zu Ihrer Information möchte ich erwähnen, dass. Edward und ich fast jede Nacht büffeln wie die Irren. "Ich horte wie Edward hinter mir ein Lachen erstickte.

Herr Varner schnappte nach Luft. "Auch das ist ja unerhört! Finden Sie das auch noch lustig Herr Cullen? "

Nun war Edward ernster: "Sie sagt nur wie es ist. Wir diskutieren auch so oft wie möglich die Staatsverschuldung. "Wir prusteten los.

"So! Das wird ein Nachspiel für sie haben. Ich sehe nicht ein mich hier so lächerlich zu machen! "Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Ich fühlte mich schuldig für Edward. Er war ein guter Schüler. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich war nie aufmerksam und Prüfungen schaffte ich auch nur ganz knapp. Bis jetzt war ich immer durchgekommen. Edward und ich büffelten oft zusammen. Solange bis es mir zu langweilig wurde und wir _büffelten_. Auf die Staatsverschuldung würde ich wahrscheinlich im laufe des Abends noch einmal zurückkommen.

Edward führte mich zu seinem Auto und Hielt mir beim einsteigen die Tür auf. Durch und durch ein Gentleman. Das Beste daran: Er war _mein_ Gentleman. Ich fuhr immer mit Edward und wir verbrachten so gut es ging unsere ganze Zeit miteinander. Er Fuhr in die Einfahrt und ging mit mir ins Haus.

Ich lief in die Küche und er gab mir ein Glas Milch. Ich bedankte mich.

"Hast du Hunger?", Fragte er und stellte sich an die Wand. Ich zögerte nicht. "Ja sehr sogar.", Antworte ich. Gleichzeitig Nahm ich ihn in die Arme und lehnte mich mit IHM an die Küchenzeile. Ich druckte mich an ihn. Mein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. "Ich könnte dich direkt vernaschen.", Flüsterte ich, dann biss ich IHM zärtlich in den Hals. Er stöhnte kurz auf. Dann trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander hungrig. Seine Hand wanderte zärtlich meinen Rücken runter und deckte mir an den Po. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und er auch. Unsere Zungen wirbelten umher. Im Einklang zu einer ungeschriebenen Symphonie. Wieder horte ich jemanden sich räuspern. Dieses Räuspern erkannte ich sofort. Es war Jacob der gekommen war, um Seinen Job zu erledigen. Es war schwer etwas vorzutäuschen was nicht da war. Andernfalls würde vielleicht Charlie Edward zum Mond schicken und das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Ich gab Edward noch einen letzten Kuss, dann ging er fort. Es würde nicht lange sein, doch lange genug um mich zu quälen. Jacob wusste wie es lief. Wir gingen zum Sofa und schauten fern. Als die Stiefel von Charlie auf der Veranda hörbar waren, wurde der Fernseher ausgeschaltet und wir küssten uns. Charlie unterbrach uns und entschuldigte sich dafür. Dann aß er kurz und ging dann wieder.

Jake zog mich gerade an sich und legte seine Lippen auf meine, als die Tür ging auf. Ich wusste, dass. manchmal die Fantasie mit IHM durch ging und ich musste ihn im Zaum halten. Er wünschte sich, dass. ich ihn mal küssen könnte genauso wie Edward, doch würde das nie passieren. Und das wussten wir beide. Es war sehr ungewohnt Jacob zu küssen. Selbst nach ganzen fünf Monaten Fake. Mein Herz gehörte jemand anderem und das war komisch. Es war unangenehm. Ich mich mit der Zeit ein Gefühl hatte dieses gewohnt. Es wurde Routine. Edward hatte sich auch daran gewohnt. Ich hatte IHM erklärt, dass. es keinen anderen Weg gabe zusammen zu sein. Er hatte es akzeptiert.

"Jake, nimm deine Floskeln sofort da weg oder ich klatsch dir eine.", Flüsterte ich durch meine halb geöffneten Lippen. Sofort waren seine Hände wieder an der richtigen Stelle.

"Bella? Oh Jake, wie ich sehe seit ihr beschäftigt. Ich esse nur schnell mal was. "

Sofort beendete ich den Kuss. Im Gegensatz zu Edwards Himbeere Kuss, ein Krieg das rote Beete Kuss. Ich umarmte Jake so, dass. es aussah als wären wir uns ganz nah. Charlie verließ die Küche.

"Ich geh dann jetzt angeln mit Billy. Pass mir ja gut auf sie auf Jacob. "Er horte die Zweideutigkeit heraus und lächelte komisch. Sobald mein Vater aus der Tür war, holte ich aus uns klatschte IHM eine. Er rieb sich über die Wange.

"Hör zu Jacob. Der Einzige der mir heute Nacht Gesellschaft leistet ist Edward! Nur wir beide. Du verziehst dich jetzt und ich werde meine Abend mit dem tollsten Mann auf Erden verbringen. "Ich war wütend.

"Schon gut. Kein Grund mich zu schlagen. Ich geh ja schon. Hab du nur Spaß mit deinem Edward. Du solltest echt mal klarer denken und dich auf die Schule Konzentrieren. Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit mit IHM Bett Geschichten schreiben. "

"Ich glaube du gehst jetzt besser, Bevor ich dir noch eine gebe. Die Aktion von vorhin ist noch nicht vergessen! "Jake stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Ich horte ein Murmeln und sah Edward um die Ecke kommen. Meine Stimmung hellte sich sofort wieder auf und die bösen Wolken waren wie weggeblasen.

Er Nahm mich in den Arm. "Du glaubst gar nicht wie gut das tut.", Sagte ich leise. Er legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter. Die Arme um die meinen Bauch waren hielten mich fester. Ich schmiegte mich an sie.

Es war immer noch unglaublich was ich fühlte, immer wenn er mich berührte. Wie kleine Feuerwerke. Es brodelte heftig in mir als seine Arme hinunter glitten an mir und meine Taille umfassten. Die großen starken Hände fassten unter mein Oberteil. Ich schloss die Augen. Atemgeräusche an meinem Ohr. Leise und zärtlich. Ich atmete automatisch schneller. Plötzlich Nahm er mich in die Arme und brachte mich auf mein Zimmer. Es war Zeit für die Staatsverschuldung ...

Eine Berührung an meinem Arm und ein Arm der sich um mich Schlang. Ich atmete noch einmal aus und drehte mich dann um. Da lag er In seiner ganzen Perfektion in meinem kleinen schäbigen Bett und strahlte mich an. Einen kurzen Moment hinter IHM schaute ich auf die Uhr und bemerkte wie lange wir geschlafen hatten. Es war schon zwölf Uhr Mittags. Aber wen interessiert Zeit, wenn sie schon noch steht? Eine vollkommene Hand berührte mein Gesicht und strich über meine Wange. Dann über meinen Hals und meinen Bauch, bis zu meinen Beinen. Ich zitterte leicht. Es war wunderschön. Vorsichtig neigte ich meine Lippen zu seinen. Ein kurzer Kuss. Dann noch einer. Und noch ein paar. Die Zeit stand still.

Mitten im schönsten Kuss ging die Tür auf. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Edward schnappte kurz nach Luft. Ich sah die gebräunte Haut in der Tür stehen und wurde sauer, dass. Jacob uns unterbrochen hatte.

"Wer hat dich rein gelassen und was machst du hier du Vollidiot?!", Schrie ich.

"Es ist, Weil Charlie hier ist und ich ..."

"Bella, Süße. Bist du oben am Computer? ", Horte ich die strenge Stimme von meinem Vater. Natürlich musste das jetzt passieren. Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

"Jake, lenke du Charlie ab, Während ich Edward verschwinden lasse. Geh schon! ", Wies ich ihn ein. Verwundert schauten wir uns an. Ein fragender und zugleich bittender Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Ich wurde weich. Da könnte ich nicht widerstehen.

"Edward, mein Vater ist hier. Du musst wissen, Dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Genau jetzt. Ich kann das nicht mehr lange vorspielen mit der Beziehung zu Jacob .... Kannst du nicht unter mein Bett klettern oder so? "

"Findest du es kindisch, wenn ich mich in deinem Kleiderschrank verstecke?", Fragte er so süß und unwiderstehlich, dass. ich zur Antwort nur heftig nicken konnte. Er Nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und gab mir einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss, raste so dass mein Puls verschwand nur mit Boxershorts in meinem Schrank und. Ich zog mir ein langes Wollkleid über und trat aus der Tür. Ich lief direkt in Charlies Arme.

"Bella! Da bist du ja! Ich nicht stören, aber ich brauche meine anderen Stiefel wollte. Die Alten sind kaputt gegangen. Ausserdem kommt gerade das Mariners Spiel im Fernsehen und das Wollten Billy und ich nicht verpassen ... "

"Verstehe.", Sagte ich perplex.

"Wir waren erst bei Billy, wo wir trafen Jacob, der mit Seiner Wii spielte. Das Programm Gefühl aus, wegen einem Unwetter in Los Angeles. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du und Jacob die Zeit zusammen verbringen würdet. Dann musstest du nicht alleine sein. "

"Papa ... also ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee, wenn Jacob hier übernachtet. Ich komme auch so zurecht. Und außerdem ist doch kein Besuch mehr nach acht erlaubt und ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass. mit Jacob leicht die Fantasie durchgeht. "Ich würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen Jacob auch nur in Nähe von meinem Bett zu bringen sterben.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, mein Schatz. Jetzt lass uns Fußball gucken. ", Sagte er und begleitete mich nach unten. Ich mich gezielt neben Jacob, gab IHM einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte mich neben ihn setzte.

Mein Vater schaute sich das ganze Spiel, die Spielanalyse und die Gesamtstatistik ein, Bevor er sich dazu durchringen Konnte wieder angeln zu gehen. Jacob schmiss ich gleich mit raus, da es schon ziemlich spät geworden war. Sobald alle verschwunden waren rief ich fast panisch nach Edward. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit verstecken müssen. Es tat mir richtig Leid für ihn.

Plötzlich horte ich seine seidige Stimme hinter mir: "Ist gut Bella, ich bin da."

Sofort registrierte mein Gehirn, dass. er die ganze Zeit da gewesen war und auf mich gewartet hatte. Ich umarmte ihn so fest ich konnte und Versuchte mich einigermaßen vernünftig auf das Sofa zu setzten. Der Fernseher lief noch und Edward wechselte das Programm. Es lief Romeo und Julia. Mein Lieblingsfilm. Er Nahm mich in seine Arme und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Ich wusste, dass. ich anfangen würde zu weinen im Film. Er wusste das. Als es dann so weit war küsste er jede Träne einzeln weg. Es war schön. Der Film neigte sich dem Ende zu, welches ich nicht sehr mochte. Ich schaute in seine grünen Augen und er fragte: "Meine Dame, kann ich ihnen etwas bieten, ihre Stimmung aufhellen würde dass.?" Er sprach mit einem sexy Akzent, der mich schwach werden ließ. Ich legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn und antwortete: "Oh My Lord. Sie wissen genau was mir fehlt. Wagen sie nicht zu behaupten, sie wussten es nicht! Ich kenne die Wahrheit. Seien sie mir zu Diensten. Ich kann nicht anders! "Schwungvoll ließ ich mich Auf seinen Schoß gefallen. "My Lady! My Lady! Was soll ich nur tun? "Ich zog mich an IHM hoch. "Sie wissen es genau!", Und als unsere Gesichter nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren, flüsterte ich sexy: "Küss mich!" Fest griff er in meinen Nacken und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Schon nach kurzer Zeit Losten wir uns von einander, Weil wir Luft holen mussten. Ich sah in sein Gesicht und erkannte ein Funkeln in Seinen Augen. Das Wohnzimmer war nur schwach beleuchtet vom Fernseher. Sonst war es stock-dunkel. Ich spürte brennende Funken auf meiner Haut. Meine Hände zitterten. Ich war erregt und er musste es auch merken. Ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine, aber diesmal sanfter druckte. Ohne seine Lippen von meinen zu lösen, trug er mich in mein Zimmer. Seine linke Hand, die an meiner Hüfte lag, Schob sich unter mein Oberteil und zog es mir über den Kopf aus. Ich Versuchte währenddessen sein Hemd auf zu Knöpfen. Sein Mund war überall und da wo er mich berührte, brannte meine Haut. Wir taumelten auf das Bett zu. Alle unsere Kleider waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Er strich über meinen ganzen Körper und Schob ein Bein auf seine Hüfte. Mein Körper war wehrlos gegen die Naturgewalt, die da auf mich losgelassen wurde. Wir begannen heftig herumzuknutschen. Ich meine wilde Seite wieder zum Vorschau bringen spürte und krallte meine Nägel In seinen Rücken. Er stöhnte laut auf und ich wusste, DASS ES IHM gefiel. Er wusste genau, wie er mich verrückt machen konnte. Eine sanfte Berührung am Hals oder seine Zähne an meinem Ohrläppchen. Als ich ihn richtig fühlen Konnte, keuchte ich. Er war unglaublich, in allem was er tat. "Du brauchst nicht langsam anfangen, geh gleich ran.", Sagte ich, "heute gehörst du nur mir allein." Dann liebkoste ich Seinen Körper mit meinem Mund und er überhäufte mich mit Küssen. Seine Hände lagen rechts und links neben meinem Kopf. Ich stöhnte in seine Schulter, als ich ihn noch tiefer spüren konnte. Ich Hielt es eigentlich für unmöglich, doch es funktionierte. Immer wenn sich unsere Lippen trafen explodierte eine Bombe. Immer wenn er mich berührte entstand ein Feuer. Sein Körper war so glatt wie immer und seine Stimme rau und kehlig. "Fester, Edward!", Schrie ich als ich kurz davor war. "Mhh Bella ...", schmunzelte er nur. "Bella", hauchte er in mein Ohr. "Bella. Bella. Bella ...", stöhnte er. Mein Atem Stiess heftig seine Brust ein. "BELLA!", Brüllte jemand und ich horte wie dieser jemand nach Luft schnappte.

Ich schaute in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und mir blieb die Luft weg. Charlie stand in der Tür und war drauf und dran fuchsteufelswild Edward in Tausend kleine Stücke zu zerreißen. Edward rollte sich von mir und ich richtete mich auf, als Charlie auf uns los ging.

"Du mieser Dreckskerl, du! Mach dich sofort weg von meiner Tochter oder du wirst nie wieder einen Fuß auf diese Erde setzten! "

"Papa, nein! Er kann nichts dafür. Er ist mein Freund, Dad. Ich liebe ihn! Tu IHM nicht weh, los er ist mir wichtig! "Charlie ließ Edwards Arm und griff stattdessen nach meinem Arm. Ich nahm eine Decke mit, um das wichtigste zu verdecken.

"Erkläre mir sofort was hier los ist! Was ist mit Jakob! Bist du jetzt ein Flittchen oder was?! Trixie Willst du spielen? ", Brüllte er mir ins Gesicht. Ich fing an zu weinen. Es war eine notwendigkeit in dieser Situation. Ich entschloss mich IHM die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Sprich!", Förderte er. "Ich-Ich bin ... eigentlich gar nicht ... mit ... Jacob zusammen, ... Sondern mit E-Edward. ", flüsterte ich. "Du hast mich die ganze Zeit belogen? Das soll meine Tochter sein? Mit wem treibst du es noch du Luder?! Fickst du dich jetzt durch die Weltgeschichte? "Ich konnte kaum antworten. Ich hatte Angst. "Nein, Dad.", Sagte ich leise. Plötzlich ich spürte einen harten Schlag gegen meine Wange und sackte zu Boden. Mein Kopf Schlug heftig auf den Boden auf. "Nehmen Sie Ihre Finger von ihr! Das hat sie nicht verdient! Sie sagt die Wahrheit. ", Schrie Edward. Aus den Augenwinkeln Konnte ich sehen, los dass. Edward auf Charlie ging. "Halt du dich daraus, du Hähnchen!", Brüllte er zurück. Ich wollte aufstehen und helfen. Mein Kopf tat höllisch weh und es war unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Alles drehte sich. Dann kam ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein lauter Knall. Etwas fühlen zu Boden. Ich begann zu weinen. Schrecklich weinte ich. Meine Sicht war getrübt und wurde noch unscharfer. Langsam bildeten sich schwarze Flecken. Ich wimmerte in mich hinein.

Eine Berührung. Ein Druck an meiner Hand. Ich ächzte als ich den Schmerz fühlte. Eine weitere Berührung. Diesmal woanders. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mein Zimmer. Ich richtete mich auf und sah, dass. Edward neben mir lag. Er sah regungslos aus. Ein tiefer Schmerz durch Führ mich. Meine ganze Welt ging unter. Ich stürzte mich kraftlos auf ihn. "Nein, Edward! Bitte! Du darfst nicht gehen! BITTE! ", Schluchzte ich. Dann gab es eine Bewegung. Er drehte sich um und schaute mich durch seine Augenlider hindurch ein. Dann fielen sie wieder zu. Hilfeflehend ich mich im Zimmer um blickte. Dann sah ich ihn. Charlie. Ruhig, und übel zugerichtet lag er in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Neben IHM seine Dienstpistole. Ich nahm mir die Pistole und ging damit auf ihn zu. Ich Hielt Sie ihm an den Kopf und wimmerte: "Was hast du mit IHM gemacht? Dafür wirst du büßen! "Ich war kurz davor abzudrücken, als Jacob durch die Tür kam. Er kam sofort auf mich zu gestürmt und ich richtete die Pistole in meiner Panik auf ihn. "Komm mir nicht zu nahe!", Schrie ich mit tränen überströmten Gesicht. Er hob die Hände über den Kopf und lief langsam auf mich zu. Als er näher kam richtete ich die Pistole wieder auf Charlie. "Bleib weg oder ich töte ihn!" Er blieb stehen. Dann blitzschnell lag meine Waffe auf dem Boden und ich war In seinen Armen. Ich heulte mich richtig aus. Jacob legte einen Arm um mich und beruhigte mich. Es war ein schönes Gefühl alles auszulassen.

Ein Stöhnen Mächte mich aufmerksam. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, wie Edward gerade wach wurde. Ich riss mich los von Jake und stürmte in Edwards Arme. Die Tränen, die ich gerade erst los geworden war, Stiegen wieder hoch und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich schaute in Edwards Augen und sagte: "Ich liebe dich!" Er beugte sich nur vor um mich zärtlich zu küssen. Wir Standen auf. Jake Krieg bei Charlie, der auch wieder bei Bewusstsein war. "Nein." Hielt Edward mich zurück: "Es ist alles gut." Ich schaute verwundert in sein Gesicht. "Warte noch und lass uns mit IHM reden." Ich nickte. Wir zogen uns neue Klamotten ein. Edward ging mit mir in die Küche und wir setzten uns an den Tisch. Darauf folgten Jacob und Charlie, der Seinen Blick gesenkt Hielt. Erst, als er Sass schaute er hoch und machte den Anfang: "Erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten war nicht okay und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen. "Ich musterte ihn schmunzelnd. Jacob ergriff das Wort. "Nun gut, vielleicht fängt unsere Seite ein. Bella möchtest du erklären ... oder lieber du Edward. "Er änderte seine Meinung, als er mein strenges Gesicht sah.

"Charlie es tut uns Leid, dass. wir dich über einen langen Zeitraum hinweg belogen haben. Wir wussten, dass du eine Bindung zwischen mir und Bella nicht billigen würdest, Daher haben wir versucht dir etwas vor zu machen und das war falsch von uns. Wir hätten dich schon eher aufklären sollen. "Im Namen aller fügte er noch hinzu:" Wir nehmen deine Entschuldigung an. "Charlie schaute aus dem Küchenfenster und sein Blick änderte sich als er zu uns sprach. "Ich muss zugeben, dass. ich eure Schlussfolgerung verstehen kann. Trotzdem hättet ihr mir die Wahrheit sagen müssen. Für Bella war es bestimmt nicht leicht mir das mit Jacob vor zu spielen, wo doch ihr Herz bei jemand anderem Krieg. ", Er schaute Edward ein," Du bist ein guter Junge und das du sie nur schützen wolltest ist verständlich. Du musst sie wirklich lieben. Ich muss das akzeptieren Isabella jetzt groß ist und ein eigenes Leben hat. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, doch ich möchte eurem Glück nicht im Wege stehen und es hinnehmen. Bist ja ganz nett. ", Sagte er und Schlug Edward spielerisch gegen die Schulter. Ich auf und ging zu meinem Vater, um ihn zu umarmen stehen. Er druckte mich fest an sich. "Danke, Dad. Ich Dich aber auch Weiterhin lieb habe. ", Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr, dann ging ich zurück zu Edward. Jacob stehen außen vor. "Dann ist ja alles wieder in Butter. Ich hau mich mal vor den Fernseher. "Charlie folgte ihm. Edward fasste meine Schultern und schaute mich an. "Ich habe noch etwas vergessen", sagte er leise, "ich liebe dich auch." Dann Nahm er mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Langsam beugte er sich vor und aus dem Wohnzimmer Konnte ich die Trompeten und Siegestaumel hören. "Yeah!", Freuten sich Charlie und Jake. "Ich wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden!" "Sie gewinnen doch immer!", Fügte Charlie lachend hinzu.

* * *

Nur so eine Idee. Gut oder schlecht?

Reviews?


End file.
